Robin Hood
UNDERCONTRUCTION 01a886a3ebd77577be49a528b928c77d.jpg Apperance 3b99e49d9308d85f5398d521a49a3f13.jpg c9013cde5db9e954a183e10ffaf6c8de.jpg 1c3e844ea139e75e00bcb52d69fe8c59.jpg 4f6b05246ad00074a4dd61cead0749f5.jpg 4f7923a8db942748f9f9748a6888c1bf.jpg 5cbd43847fc8f8f8c1417590a2f2deab.jpg 18cbef07105e28ddb9d9b3180338f82f.jpg 6f5b4effa1d84c5f296506c3f514d490.jpg 09a3366e836f450d4ef9ef5ae4261c5e.jpg 77bbdf49d94b32594c65c505bf05a406.jpg 94e1a1f294ec676699d3a2211379b0a4.jpg 220bf89bbde9f13c7f591e21aeff63e3.jpg 435f6ac3a8f2afc6f8449f402be23c97.jpg 608ad5b784978cc3064eb78d24a71cfb.jpg 290648c82c7ba376d2706531eafa4969.jpg a3f30657ca8e03fd6bee34ae68b30031.jpg a4dfd09d0c5d574bb7a2904f5caa0e95.jpg aa15276d3cf3815c95b5cef963375816.jpg cb5981fc25e94525d5ca7a5ec7489691.jpg d74cbdd19b5eb634eacc6f87fb092f5e.jpg dde024ef0cb274dc8fe370ee4ab1063b.jpg fc869a21dae20587b9ef1f7795cc164f.jpg Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1